


He's All Faith And I'm The Doubter

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you please do one where Mickey after the break up start dating someone but Ian see them and try to win Mickey back</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's All Faith And I'm The Doubter

_”Too much! Too much is wrong with me. That’s the problem, isn’t it? Too much is wrong with me, and you can’t do anything about that, you can’t change it. You can’t fix me. Because I’m not broken, I don’t need to be fixed, okay? I’m me!”_

 

Two months, three days.

 

That’s how long it had been.

 

Too fucking long and not long enough at the same time.

 

Being away from Mickey hurt more and more every day, and Ian knew he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

 

Sure, he was stable now, as stable as he could get, anyways.

 

And he loved Mickey.

 

And he knew that dumping the only person who had been with him through thick and thin had been a mistake.

 

The biggest mistake he’d ever made.

 

But that was the point.

 

If Ian could just dump Mickey whenever something got hard - and not in a good way - then maybe he wasn’t the guy for him.

 

Maybe Mickey deserved somebody much better.

 

At least that’s what he told himself during the day.

 

Late at night, something else would creep into his mind, telling him that it was all bullshit excuses and that he was a pussy.

 

A fucking pussy.

 

Ian didn’t want to think about which part of him was right, so he left it alone, hoping that Mickey would move on and find someone, be happy.

 

At least, that’s what Ian told himself.

 

 

Ian was on his way to work when he saw them.

 

Mickey was walking next to some guy, and they were smiling, bumping shoulders.

 

All the blood drained from Ian’s face and his throat got tight as his blood started pumping.

 

It was as if his entire body was on an adrenaline rush, yet he couldn’t move to save his life.

 

All he could do was stand there, and watch Mickey.

 

Watch Mickey be happy.

 

Watch Mickey be happy with somebody who wasn’t batshit crazy.

 

Someone who wasn’t Ian.

 

Ian probably stood still for another ten minutes after they were out of his line of sight. He finally shook himself out of it and went inside of the diner, determined to finish his shift without dwelling on his ex’s new boyfriend too much.

 

That didn’t work, of course.

 

Ian shattered glasses and spilled milk and dropped pancakes on the floor, all because he was distracted.

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t always know deep down that he had made a mistake, fuck knows he did.

 

It was just that seeing that guy with Mickey, laughing and joking around, it reminded Ian that Mickey was a person too, and it had been two months.

 

He was bound to move on at some point, and now here they were.

 

The tightness in Ian’s throat hadn’t eased up one bit since the second he had first laid eyes on the couple.

 

Ian knew what he wanted, and even though it was too late, that didn’t stop him from trying.

 

 

Ian was on the steps of the Gallagher house when he fished his phone out of his pocket.

 

Being out there brought back too many terrible memories, but he figured it was appropriate.

 

_”Yeah?”_

 

It was ridiculous how fast Ian’s heart started pumping just from hearing him say that one word.

 

”Hey”

 

_”Ian?”_

 

Ian closed his eyes.

 

They hadn’t talked in over two months, why the fuck did he think calling now was a good idea?

 

Too late now.

 

”Yeah”

 

_”Hey”_

 

Mickey breathed, voice seeming to go softer.

 

Ian hated that fact, he didn’t deserve it.

 

_”What’s up?”_

 

”You don’t have to do that”

 

_”Do what?”_

 

”Be nice” Ian chuckled. ”I dumped you. It’s been two months. You should be yelling at me”

 

_”Nah, man. It’s cool”_ Mickey cleared his throat. _”We didn’t work out ’s all”_

 

Mickey’s words had the opposite effect on Ian than what he’d wanted them to.

 

”You um…” Ian shook his head to himself, man he needed to snap out of this. ”You think we could meet up? Just to talk? We never really did that…”

 

It was quiet for so long that Ian was sure Mickey had hung up on him.

 

Finally the breathy answer came through the line.

 

_”Meet me at the dugouts in twenty”_

 

 

Ian was early, because of course he was.

 

Mickey was late, because of course he was.

 

When Mickey finally made it across the grass, he took a seat next to Ian on the bench, neither of them saying a word or even looking at each other.

 

”You happy, Mickey?” Ian finally broke the silence, but neither of them were brave enough to look at the other yet.

 

”I guess so. Yeah”

 

Ian nodded to himself and finally looked at his ex for a second before returning his gaze to the field.

 

”He good to you?”

 

Mickey let out a chuckle.

 

”Figured you saw us. Two months without nothing and…”

 

Mickey trailed off and Ian rolled his eyes, trying to come up with a good way to explain himself.

 

”I thought about you” He decided to start by reassuring him. ”I didn’t just randomly call you because you got a new boyfriend. I’ve wanted to for weeks” 

 

”Why didn’t you?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey, realizing that his tears were close to spilling over.

 

Ian wracked his brain for a believable lie, but he knew that this may very well be the one and only time he would ever have to tell the truth.

 

”I was scared” He breathed, hoping it was loud enough for Mickey to hear.

 

”Yeah? Of what?”

 

”Scared that you wouldn’t forgive me. Or that you would and we’d be back where we started, me sick as fuck, dragging you down with me”

 

Mickey didn’t respond, but nodded slowly, keeping his gaze on his shoes.

 

”Yeah” Mickey said after a couple of minutes.

 

”Yeah, what?”

 

”Yeah. He’s good to me”

 

Ian had his answer.

 

 

The next couple of days passed in a blur of working and trying not to think about Mickey.

 

It was pathetic, really.

 

Ian had made his bed, and now he was forced to lie in it.

 

He couldn’t help but feel that his heart had broken, though.

 

Maybe somehow, he had foolishly thought that Mickey would wait, but obviously that was not the case.

 

He shouldn’t have to either.

 

Mickey deserved to be happy, and obviously, he was now.

 

There was ten minutes left of Ian’s shift, but he left.

 

Ian opened the back door to the diner to begin the walk home, but instead he was met with a familiar face.

 

”Can we talk?”

 

Ian couldn’t interpret the tone in Mickey’s voice, or the look on his face, so he just nodded and sat down on the cement steps, lighting a cigarette.

 

Mickey slowly sat down next to him, looking ahead.

 

”I um…” Mickey began, and Ian just kept smoking, looking ahead.

 

He knew Mickey well enough to know that if he was just patient, he would find the words to say what he wanted to say.

 

”We’re not together anymore”

 

”You and me? Obviously”

 

Mickey rubbed his hand over his face and grabbed the cancer stick out of Ian’s hand, putting it to his lips.

 

”No. I dumped Jake”

 

That got Ian’s attention.

 

He snapped his head to his side to look at Mickey, but quickly looked back in front of him, trying to play it cool even though his heart was pumping.

 

”Yeah? Why’s that?”

 

Ian knew Mickey had a small smile on his lips, he didn’t even need to look.

 

”I love you. That doesn’t just go away. So I figured… ’S not fair to him”

 

Ian barely heard anything after _’I love you’_

 

”Really?”

 

They finally looked at each other, really looked at each other.

 

”Of course I do. Fuck”

 

Mickey shook his head slightly, holding back the tears as he put his palm against Ian’s cheek.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered back, leaning into Mickey’s open hand.

 

”What the fuck are we doing then, huh?” Mickey asked, their faces slowly inching closer together without either of them really meaning to.

 

”What about when the meds stop working? What if I hurt you again?”

 

”We’ll deal with it” Mickey promised, not giving a fuck how fucking cheesy this shit sounded. ”Together. Because I can’t do this anymore. Too fucking hard”

 

”I love you so fucking much, Mick”

 

Mickey just nodded, eyes flickering down to look at Ian’s lips.

 

”Don’t ever wanna hurt you”

 

”I know”

 

”I’m gonna do everything I can to treat you better. I’m sorry I’m such a fucking headcase -”

 

”Gallagher”

 

”Yeah?”

 

”Just fucking kiss me”


End file.
